No Other Alternate
by Nyxione
Summary: What happens when after a few years Joni West and Dutchy come to Porkbelly to find Johnny and find out that he already has a girlfriend? Sheer chaos.
1. Johnny's Current Life

**Author's Note :** hello~ It's been a while since I've posted a fic. (Approximately a year...) and I just wanted to say... I AM SO VERY SORRY! :( I suddenly disappeared leaving an unfinished fic ;-; Don't worry though. I plan on finishing A Reason to Live just as soon as I manage to collect my thoughts :D

For now, please enjoy this fic. I couldn't get the idea out of my head after watching the episode where Johnny met Joni. =)) Oh and yes, chapter 1 is rather short, I promise the chapters get longer, don't get used to this length. =))

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Johnny Test.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Johnny's Current Life**

It's been years since the day the Test sisters accidentally created a vortex to another dimension, it's been years since Johnny Test recklessly peered into the said vortex sending him Leadbelly, it's been years since he met her, since he met Joni West.

Now Johnny was in his second year of high school, and truthfully he still hasn't forgotten about Joni, even though he now had a girlfriend. Yes you heard right, Johnny Test actually managed to find himself a girlfriend. Who you ask? Why, it's none other than his former rival, Sissy Blakely. Everyone who knew both of them would know that Sissy really has a thing for Johnny, it was quite obvious despite her making fun of Johnny all the time.

How did it happen?

Two words.

Invention. Testing.


	2. Johnny's Girlfriend

**A/N :** Told you not to get used to such a short chapters =)) I apologize for any grammatical errors I make in advance ;w;

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Johnny's Girlfriend**

It was during their first year of high school when Susan and Mary Test invented the truth revealing mp3 player which was designed to convert any recorded lies into the truth when played back. They considered testing out for themselves but then they must've remembered how ugly the truth could be, which is why they gave it to Johnny to test out. Now Johnny wasn't that dumb as to forget about what happened with the Mouth of Truth 300, so he refused. Now, Susan and Mary don't really take no for an answer, so they slipped it in his backpack in place of his own mp3 player and made sure to place it on record.

Since when has Johnny been interested in music? That my friends, is a different story, for a different time.

Going back to the story, Johnny never noticed what his sisters had done till the very next day.

He rode the bus to school as usual (leaving Dukey behind of course). It was on this bus that Sissy Blakely commited the worst, and at the same time the best, mistake of her life. Usually, Johnny would sit at the back near beside the right window, but today somebody else had occupied his usual place. If you said it was Sissy, then you are right, it was her, and sitting beside her was one of her friends who Johnny didn't know and care about.

Seeing as his usual place had already been taken, he looked around and found that the only other vacant seat was the one infront of Sissy, all other seats already had someone sitting beside the window, and Johnny liked having a window seat. Having no other choice, Johnny sat himself there and dug around his bag to look for his mp3 player.

As his hand searched around his bag, feeling for the device, Sissy and her friend gossiped behind him in a rather loud voice, much to his annoyance. Johnny was still searching for his mp3 when he suddenly heard Sissy's friend bring up the topic of who they liked. This caught his attention and he started listening intently to their conversation. Johnny kept on telling himself that it was for black mailing purposes and nothing more as he listened in while searching for the mp3.

There was no way Sissy was telling her friend though, at least thats what she said, so her friend started to enumerate every guy at their school (Nobody really knows how she knew every guy at school, not even Sissy knows) asking her if that guy was the one her friend likes. Then came Johnny's name, almost immediately Johnny's face contorted to that of disgust at the thought of Sissy liking him, and he wasn't the only one who thought that, apparently Sissy also had the same reaction as him and began denying it so bad that her friend started to squeel and said that Sissy really liked Johnny, but still Sissy kept on denying it.

Their conversation then moved on to a different topic, clothing. This disinterested Johnny so he didn't bother to listen anymore, fortunately for him his hand finally managed to grasp the player. As he grasped it, the recording stopped. He probabily accidentally pressed the button to make it stop recording,.. Or its memory got full, eitherway, Johnny pulled out the mp3 player and pressed the play button.

At first he didn't realize that it was his sister's invention (they modeled it after Johnny's regular player, hence making it look very similar to it). When he plugged in his earphones, he was confused as to why Dukey's voice was playing when he pressed the play button. He then examined it further and found a label which blatantly said "From the lab of Susan and Mary Test" and from there Johnny knew who owns it and what it actually is, the truth revealing mp3 player his sisters invented. He should've known. Johnny extracted the earphones and proceeded to delete whatever the mp3 has recorded. The truth is ugly, and didn't want to ever find out... Ok, so he was a little curious so he listened to the recording.

He found out that Dukey lied to him last night by saying he didn't chew on Johnny's shirt with the meat logo (which he didn't really care much about). Apart from that, he found nothing else till a long pause of silence came which he assumed was the time they had fallen asleep. Johnny was about to delete the recording when he saw that it was longer than what he had listened to. He was about to listen to the rest when the bus stopped as they had arrived at school. Johnny made a mental note to finish it later when he got home.

Classes ended and now Johnny was back home. As soon as he had arrived, he was geated by Dukey... Well, that was what he had expected, but right now Dukey was no where in sight, so Johnny headed for his room expecting to see him there. He was surprised when he saw that Dukey wasn't there either. He was starting to get worried when he saw a note on his bedside table.

"Borrowed Dukey for a while, we'll return him later. -Susan and Mary Test"

Johnny crumpled the note in a ball and then threw it behind him not caring where it goes. This wasn't the first time his sisters asked Dukey to be their test subject. Ever since Johnny entered high school he's been having lesser time to be his sister's test subject, which is a very bad thing considering they've already finished school due to their intelligence, which meant they now had more time to invent things and with their little brother being busy with school they opted for the next best thing, Dukey.

He flopped himself onto his bed and let his bag slip from his hand. It fell to the floor with a thud and it was then that Johnny remembered about the recording. He fished out the mp3 player from his bag and proceeded to play the recording from earlier fastforwarding to after the silence of their sleep.

It now played the part where Johnny was running around his room trying to get himself ready as fast as possible, he obviously overslept. "Why didn't you wkae me up?!" He heard himself ask over the recording, the next thing he heard surprised him. It was. Dukey's reply. Earlier this morning he had said that he tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up and was sleeping like a log, now he said that he didn't wake him up because he was the one who couldn't wake up because it was him who was sleeping like a log, not Johnny.

He then fastforwarded it again skipping the part where Dukey sent him off and said goodbye. He really didn't want to know if Dukey had been lying when he said that would miss Johnny so he skipped it and resumed playing ot at normal speed around the time he sat at the seat infront of Sissy and her friend.

Upon listening to it, he found that Sissy's friend had been lying to her when she said that she liked Sissy's hair, she had also been lying to her when she said that she's dated a bunch of guys already. Sissy's friend had actually been lying about nearly eveything she told Sissy earlier. Soon the record reached the part Sissy's friend was trying to figure out who she liked. Each time the recording stayed true to what Johnny had heard Sissy answer earlier, except for when his name was asked. What he heard made his jaw drop.

What was supposed to be a "Eww, as if I'd ever like Test. He's my rival and nothing more. The sight of him makes me want to barf" came out as "I like Johnny, I like him a lot. He's more than a rival. The sight of him causes butterflies in my stomach."

The recording continued to play and soon stopped yet Johnny was still on his bed mouth wide open. It takes him another minute before he snaps out of it and goes rushing into his sister's lab.

Dukey was in the middle of gnawing on a table made of meat when Johnny came in. Upon seeing his flame-headed buddy, he stopped what he was doing and greeted him.

"Hey there Johnny! Your sisters here made a laser that turns anything it huts into raw meat! They asked me to test it and-" Dukey never finished his sentence as he was cute off by Johnny who obviously didn't pay any attention to him when he walked in.

"THIS THING IS BROKEN!" He shouted waving the mp3 in front of the girl's faces.

The girls looked at him skeptically not wanting to belive their invention was broken since it looked fine to them. To be sure though, Mary took it from. Johnny's hand and inspected it up close. A fee seconds later she spoke "It's in no ways broken Johnny."

"Why do you say it's broken anyway Johnny?" Susan inquired after Mary had given her analysis.

"Because it showed that Dukey lied to me... Twice! and Dukey would NEVER lie to me"

Dukey sighed at this and sheepishly approached Johnny who looked at him and raised an eyebrow and soon gave a sigh of his own. "Fine, so maybe Dukey can lie about minor things, but there is no way that Sissy would be lying about not liking me"

It took Johnny a second to realize what he just had said and immediately upon realization he covered his mouth and his eyes popped out.

"Sissy said she likes you?!" Dukey and the girls exclaimed simultaneously and Johnny started to deny it when Mary plugged in the mp3 into their supercomputer and played the recording for everyone in the lab to hear (skipping to the part Sissy confessed).

All three of them couldn't believe what they have heard and by now Johnny was red with embarassment. "See? I told you it was broken! There is no way that Sissy would like me!"

"I hate to break it to you little brother, but this mp3 is working perfectly and only plays the truth." Mary said handing the player back to Johnny.

Still not wanting to believe it, Johnny dragged himself back to his bedroom without saying another word. Dukey followed him of course.

In his room Johnny kept on pacing back and forth which Dukey watched.

"So what if she likes you, I don't see why you have to be so worked up about it." Dukey said which finally broke Johnny's pacing. He turned to towards Dukey and heaved a heavy sigh. "I've been trying to convince myself all this years that Sissy hates me to suppress my own feelings, and now I suddenly hear that a girl that I actually like likes me back, what's there not to get worked up about!" He threw his arms up in the air to emphasize his point and crashed into the chair beside the one Dukey was sitting on.

Dukey looked at him surprised to hear that he actually had feelings for Sissy, but there was something that worried him as well... Joni West. Had Johnny completely forgotten about her? Dukey was about to ask this but then opted not to. It was a thing of the past after all, now that Sissy unintentionally confessed to Johnny and it seems that Johnny likes the girl as well he thought it wise to focus on the present. He knew what he must do, what Johnny should do.

"Ask her out then. You both like each other afterall."

Johnny looked at Dukey as if he had grown two heads. "You know... That's not a bad idea." He then smiled at Dukey and began to rummage around his bag. He then pulled out a half - eaten bacon sandwhich and threw it at Dukey of which the dog caught with his mouth and proceeded to eat it in one gulp.

As Dukey savored the taste of bacon in his mouth, Johnny moved over to his desk and began to plan for tomorrow with a content smile on his face.

The next day, Johnny saw that Sissy sat at his usual place... Again. So AGAIN Johnny had to opt for the next best option, the sit in front of her. He then proceeded to putting his plan into action and threw a piece of crumpled paper behind him which hit Sissy in the forehead. Well... Actually it wasn't exactly as he wanted. What he was supposed to do was slip the note telling her to meet him later after school at the park into Sissy's pocket or hand as he passed by her while heading towards his usual spot, but the plan was very much ruined by her sitting on HIS usual place.

"Hey!" She said angrily as she leaned over Johnny's sit and was about to berate Johnny for what he has done when she found that he was looking at straight at her with a smile on his face. Confused, Sissy raised an eyebrow, Johnny then smiled and signed for her to look at the crumpled paper he threw back at her. His original note wouldn't work for the situation, so had written an entirely different one when he sat on the bus and that's what he threw back at her.

Sissy did as Johnny told (signed) her to do and unfolded the crumpled note. Its message was short and simple.

"I like you. You like me. Go out with me?" Was what the note said.

It was obvious that Sissy was shocked at this as she yelled for everyone to hear "What makes you think that I like you?"

Everyone in the bus now turned their eyes toward the girl and boy at the back.

Not part of the plan. But hey, he his plan was ruined from the start anyway, now it was all impromptu. Going along with what was happening he said, "Want proof? Come closer" and signed for Sissy to get nearer.

Sissy scoffed but did as Johnny said and leaned closer toward him. As soon as she was near enough, Johnny stuffed one of his earphones into her ear and played the recording from yesterday, the part where she says she likes him. Upon hearing this Sissy turned bright red and soon she realized, "I never said those words!"

"You didn't. You lied, it was recorded, but what was played back was the truth." Johnny said smugly, by now everyone who was looking at them a while ago had lost interest and continued with what they were doing before Sissy caught their attention.

Disbelief was written on her face. She knew she had lied, but she still could not believe a machine could tell the truth about her lie. Curious as to how it happened she was about to ask but then she was cut off by Johnny.

He knew that she would ask so he went ahead and explained, "Super geniues sisters invented machine to record lies and playback the truth, slipped it into my bag on record mode, accidentally recorded your lie, and here we are now. So... Go out with me?" He finished his explanation with a smirk awaiting her reply.

Johnny looked confident, but really he wasn't. He was afraid of being rejected, inside he was all nervous and... Well, anything but calm. His current calmness is all thanks to his sister's invention.., which he stole / 'borrowed' last night, the Keep me calm juice guaranteed to inhibit any action that would show one's nervousness.

It felt like ages before Sissy gave out an answer and Johnny knew that soon the juice's effect would wear off, it was acually starting already as he could feel his feet starting yo sweat.

"Alright" she said as his toes began to curl and his palms started to become moist.

And that, was how Johnny Test managed to get Sissy Blakely to be his girlfriend.


	3. Still Thinking of You

**A/N :** Meant to update earlier actually, I just got stuck thinking of a name for Sissy's Leadbelly counterpart (took me several days ;w;) I didn't know if there was an official name for him, but since he didn't appear or was mentioned in the episode I based this whole fic from, I assume there isn't and named him myself. The same goes for Gil and Mary's counterparts.

Enjoy the update! :)

**Disclaimer :** As I stated in chapter 1, I don't own Johnny Test.

* * *

**EDIT :** I changed the name of Mary's counter part to Mark, and Glitter Girl to Glam Glam Girl to make it match with what the wikia says :) Thanks to anon for the info ~! :D

Corrected a bunch of typos while I was at it :))

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Still Thinking of You**

Back to present date... In an alternate universe...

We get a glimpse of life at Leadbelly, more particularly a certain flame-haired girl's current life in Leadbelly.

Who is this girl? It's none other than Joni West of course, the girl that Johnny met during his little accidental visit, the girl that Johnny nearly shared a kiss with.

Johnny and Joni are very much alike. For starters, they both were often described as flame-headed or flame-haired. Second, they both have talking dogs for best friends. Third, they both have genius elder twin siblings who treat them as test subjects. The list of similarities just goes on and on, but there was a major difference between them and that was their gender. The same goes for the rest of the town, nearly everything is the same except for the gender of the residents. Nearly everyone in Porkbelly had their own gender swapped counterpart in Leadbelly. All these similarities were practically screaming alternate universe, but both Johnny and Joni, along with their dogs, were either too blinded by each other or were too stupid to realize this.

Maybe if they knew, they wouldn't develop feelings for each other. Maybe of they knew, Joni wouldn't still be so hung up about him even after Johnny, and his dog Dukey, had went back home. It was sad to think about how after several years, Joni still couldn't stop thinking about him.

She stills remembers the day Johnny came and left so abruptly after being sucked by a dimensional portal. While her friend Dutchy had a confused look plastered on her face, Joni had a look of sadness, hurt, and regret. They had left so abruptly that they didn't get to say their goodbyes to each other. Joni never had the chance to tell him the feelings she had developed after spending the day with him.

It took her a few minutes to process that he was gone, and would possibly never return. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes that day, but crying was so unlike her so she sucked it up and trudged into the house. It was when she was climbing the stairs when she suddenly had a bright idea. Dutchy knew it would ended up badly and tried to coerce her out of it, but she was too determined and immediately switched her course from going straight to her room to going to her brother's lab.

Joni could still remember how she half sprinted and half ran towards her brother's lab with Dutchy still trying to talk her out of it, not that she was listening. How she slammed the door. How her brothers jumped in surprise and nearly dropped the vials they were holding. Most specially, she remembered how she had begged her brothers to open up a portal to where ever Johnny was. She remembers the skeptical and disbelieving looks on their faces when she finished explaining who Johnny was and why she wanted to find him.

"I think that I might like him. So please, help me get to him!" Those were her exact words. Just hearing Joni say she actually liked someone was a shock to them. They were about to refuse when Joni offered to help them with Jill, the girl which both brothers fancied. Upon hearing this they both agreed to help.

It's been years since that day and her brothers have yet to keep their end of the bargain. She on the other hand had set-up her brothers and Jill on several dates already, all of which slowly helped them realize that Jill was a total airhead who was just not suited for them.

One of her brothers, Mark, had already given up after their most recent date. Now, only Simon was still pinning after the idiot blonde. Somehow Joni felt that he was only trying to bear with him in hopes that Eugenia, Glam Glam Girl as she prefers to be called, would finally give up on him. It looks as though that wasn't anytime soon... Poor Simon West.

Today was the start of a new day and Joni West still had high school to attend to. Before she left, Joni went up towards her brother's lab hoping to see at least Simon in there. They did not disappoint, it seemed that they were up there working all night on something, she could tell by the bags under their eyes.

"Morning brainy bros!" She greeted cheerfully as she walked towards a half-awake Simon.

"Morning Joni" Simon yawned facing his sister. Mark was too focused on what he was doing that he didn't even hear Joni greet them a good morning.

Joni started to stare at what they were doing, trying as best as she can to understand as to what it was. She reached out and nearly touched the beaker perched atop a lighted Bunsen burner when she heard their mother yell something about being late. She immediately retracted her hand and looked at her brother Simon who moved to a table on the opposite side they were working on and was starting to fix up two cups of coffee.

Coffee. Her eyebrows shot up at this observation. She knew that they hated drinking coffee. They must be working on something so important and difficult that they needed an intake of caffeine.

She shook her head. It was no time for her to delay any longer, she was going to miss the bus if she didn't hurry it up. So she approached Simon yet again. By now he was already taking a sip at the cup he made for himself. The effect seemed to be immediate as he started to look more awake than he was a few seconds ago. Deciding now's a good time to tell him, she spoke.

"Well bro, I don't know what you and Mark are doing, but I set you up on a study date with Jill this afternoon. So finish whatever it is by then."

As soon as Joni finished what she had said, Simon groaned. It was quite obvious that he wasn't fond of study dates with Jill. He once said that he felt that a thousands of his brain cells died as he tried to tutor Jill.

"You'll have to tell Jill that I can't. Me and Mark would likely finish by the time you get home and we'd like to catch up on some well needed sleep after." Simon said as he finished the coffee in the second cup he made. She raised an eyebrow at this and inquired, "You do realize that you just drank two cups of coffee... Right?" Simon shrugged at this as he was making yet another cup. "I need it more than he does. Unlike Mark, I'm not that well adapted to going on for days without sleep. Anyway, you should get going otherwise you'll miss the bus and be late. You wouldn't want to be failing and repeating high school all over again like Jill." The former object of affection of the genius twin brothers, Jill Nextdor, was so dumb that she failed so bad she was now placed in Joni's level.

Joni laughed at this and nodded at his brothers words. "Alright. I'll tell her that you can't make it today when I see her in school." She then rushed out of the lab and the house biding Dutchy a goodbye as she handed her bag to her before sprinting towards the bus stop.

As soon as Joni arrived the bus arrived as well and she immediately hopped in. Once she was inside the bus, Joni made her way towards her usual place only to see it was already occupied by someone and that someone is Cecilio Vlakely.

Cecilio Vlakely is a half-Spanish transfer student from Spain. He has blonde hair like his father which was messy yet stylish with red highlights and his eyes are blue like the sky. His family moved in to Leadbelly around a month before Johnny's visit. Ever since Joni could remember, Cecilio has always been demeaning her leading up to their rivalry. This all changed though during their middle school graduation when Joni was forced to wear a dress, a rather feminine dress, by her mother. Even her usual flaming hair was changed into an elegant bun which Joni dreaded of course. In fact she kept on yelling how ugly she looked, but Cecilio thought otherwise. It was at that point when Cecilio changed his attitude towards Joni.

The first time he asked her out! Joni brutally turned him down. He didn't give up though and kept on pursuing her. Cecilio became rather friendly around Joni hanging around with her at school and playing video games over at each other's houses during their free time. Joni found that his company wasn't that bad, she actually enjoyed it.

It's been a year since he first asked her out, and he has yet to ask her again. He decided not to rush it like he did a year ago. He was willing to wait for her and will always be there for her and Joni knows this, after all he did say this as he walked her home after their movie marathon just a week ago.

Remembering this fact, Joni felt rather guilty. Guilty because she knows that there is only one guy for her, and that guy is Johnny.

After heaving a heavy sigh, Joni walked towards where Cecilio was and sat beside him. "So... may I ask what you're doing in my usual seat, Cecile?" She asked emphasizing her girlish nickname for him. He laughed and lightly hit her arm to which she lightly giggled.

Giggle. Just hearing it gives warms up Cecilio and makes him smile brightly. His smile in turn makes girls go crazy, except for Joni though. She seems to be immune to his dazzling smile much to Cecilio's disappointment, but maybe, just maybe this is one of the things he likes about her.

"Can't I? I don't see your name on this chair."

Joni raised an eyebrow at this which. Cecilio didn't miss of course. It made him laugh. He loved everything about Joni, her laugh, her smile, her facial expressions, everything. Cecilio couldn't help but wonder if he has liked her ever since he first met her. Perhaps he insulted her just so he could get her attention. But he has matured (that's what he tells himself but that really is doubtful) now and knows that it is no way to get the girl he likes.

Soon his laughter died, and he knew that Joni wouldn't be satisfied without an answer. Cecilio heaved a sigh and looked out the window as he began to speak his mind out.

"I was just thinking about how long will I have to wait till you agree to be my girlfriend."

She was about to speak but was cut off as Cecilio continued what he was saying.

Thinking that what he was about to say was going to be long, Joni decided it would be best to hear him out first.

So he continued, "I know the first and last time I asked you was last year, and that Iyou brutally said no to me, but I just couldn't give up. I plan to ask the question again once I deemed that you've started to reciprocate my feelings, but as it seems right now that'll never happen. I know I told you that I'm willing to wait for you and that I'll always be here when you need me, but sometimes... Sometimes I just feel like there's someone in your heart, someone who isn't me, someone who I'll never match up to." Cecilio paused and shook his head. He then turned to face Joni and smiled. "But I have no plan on giving up. I'll still be here for you. And if you ever begin going out with him, I'll be supportive of you two and remain your friend."

He took Joni's hand in his and planted a light kiss on it to which Joni became flustered and a light pink tint covered her cheeks. Cecilio looked up at Joni's blushing face and smiled. He let go of her hand, grabbed his and her bag, stood up and began to walk towards the bus door. They had already arrived at school and everyone was already making their way out the bus. Cecilio was about to go out with the others before he looked back to Joni and called out to her. "Come on or we'll be late for class."

Upon hearing this, Joni got over the initial shock of what Cecilio just said and did. She felt guilt take over her again as she made her way towards him and made their way to class.

* * *

**A/N :** That's it for chapter 3 :D For those wondering when I'm going to update my other fic, I just want to say that I'll be updating it as soon as I get some DGM in me. It's been a while since I've watched the anime and read the manga so I need a refresher, just to make sure I get the characters sound like themselves and not very ooc ^^" (and I left my laptop in my mother's office where I write the other story at so I can't really update right now...)

As for this fic, I don't plan on making it too long. My next update may be tomorrow since I write this one on my ipad (which would explain the typos you may see...) ;w;

Now, to answer the reviews I have so far :'D

_doggy junky,_ here's the update~ Hope you like it!

_Midnight' Dragon Conqueror,_ not really sure how it ends yet, but here's a little warning, it becomes Johnny x Joni at some point. (This chapter is actually heavy on the one sided Joni x Johnny already...) I'm just not sure yet if it ends that way or reverts back to Johnny x Sissy. I guess it depends on what the reviewers want or how the story flows :)


	4. Guilt

**A/N :** Looks like I finished this chapter earlier than I predicted. :) Please enjoy~ and remember, reviews make a author happy : even negative ones! (well.. Not every author is happy about negative reviews, but I am! It helps me know how I must improve myself :D)

**Warning :** Drama loaded chapter. Possibly ooc Joni... Not really sure ;w;

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Johnny Test.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Guilt**

It was lunch time and Joni was still brooding over Cecilio's speech to her in bus earlier this morning. She couldn't help but feel tired from all the guilt that has been consuming her since this morning.

Guilt. Guilt from keeping Cecilio waiting, even though it was his decision not to give up on her. Guilt from the girls around her who had to give up on Cecilio because he has already made up his mind on chasing after her. And of course, guilt from her family since they are rather supportive of her being with Cecilio. The only people who knows who she really likes are hey brothers and Dutchy, and even they are telling her that Cecilio is probably is a better match for her.

Joni sighed for the umpteenth time today as she pushed around the food on her tray with her fork.

"Is today's lunch really that unappetizing that you would rather play with it rather than eat it?" An all too familiar voice said as he settled himself in front of her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was, who else would put up with her apart from him, Cecilio Vlakely, the guy who she felt bad for.

A sick feeling rose up in her stomach and soon she found that she couldn't even look at her food anymore so she pushed it away and crashed her head onto the table.

Cecilio was immediately filled with concern at Joni's current actions. "Are you okay?" He said with obvious worry on his voice. This only made Joni feel more guiltier.

"I feel sick..." She mumbled thinking that Cecilio wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately for her he did and thus reacted at what she said. He gently patted her head stroking her hair as he went along. In Joni's opinion, it felt good, yet this only made her feel worse.

"It is because today's lunch is meatloaf? Are you sick of eating meatloaf because it's what your father cooks every time? Maybe you should go to the infirmary, I'll take you there if you want." He said as he continued what he was doing not knowing the effect it had on Joni. She sighed again. She should really stop all the sighing though, it was starting to get really old.

Joni slowly raised her head and sat back up as her hand took hold of the hand that Cecilio had been gently patting her with. She looked at him, at his eyes, and saw concern in them. Joni was now drowning so bad from the guilt, if only Cecilio-

"Don't feel guilty." What he had said caught her off guard and she loosened her grip on his hand as her mouth opened agape.

"How did you-"

"I saw it in your eyes, and how you looked sicked to the stomach."

It was now his turn to sigh as he reached out his now free hand to her face and slowly closed her open mouth. "It was my own decision to go after you. I'm just expressing my feelings. Please don't let what I said to you earlier bother you so much."

He gently stroked her cheek outlining her jaw before moving his hand onto his tray. Cecilio then stood up and took his tray with him. Joni noted that the food looked as untouched as hers. "I'll give you some space before class resumes."

Cecilo was about to leave when suddenly Joni stood from where she sat, leaned forward, and grabbed the back of his shirt. This made him turn back towards her only to find her face downcast she quietly whispered, "Please don't go..."

It was the first time that he had seen her like this. Knowing that her grip on his shirt wasn't very strong, he walked forward. Joni bit her lower lip knowing that he was gone. He left her. She thought that he was going to be by her side when she needed him. Right now she needed him, she needed him to make her feel better like he always has whenever she would be sad, whenever her thoughts drifted to Johnny who left.

Tears threatened fo fall from her eyes and she stood her with her arm still outstretched from when she was trying to prevent him from leaving. Suddenly she felt a hand push them down and the clattering of a metal as a tray was put down beside her. As soon as her arm was down, she felt the same hand move up to her shoulder which gave her a light push down signaling her to sit, and she compiled. Not daring to look up as she knows that she has tears welled up in her eyes, she kept her head downcast. But the same hand had gently grabbed her chin and she was forced to face the person who saved her from any further shame from her peers at the cafeteria. She gasped at what her eyes saw.

Sky blue.

It was Cecilio. He didn't leave her, he merely moved beside her.

The tears in her eyes finally fell and she found them being rubbed away by Cecilio's thumb.

Right now she wasn't feeling guilty in his presence. It was as if she suddenly lost hope in ever seeing Johnny ever again. It was like all she had left was him, Cecilio.

Without any warning Joni lunged herself into his chest completely forgetting where they were. She continued to sob and Cecilio didn't say anything, he just patted her back and shooed away the curious glances and looks from their peers in the cafeteria.

A full five minutes have passed and now she was calmer, but Joni didn't want to move away from him, and she felt that he didn't want her to move away either. Without thinking she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Ask me now."

Cecilio was confused at this. It didn't take him long to understand what she meant though.

"Are you sure? Once I ask I wont take no for an answer. You should know that by now."

"I know. Just ask. Please."

Her voice was needy. She sounded like she needed him right now.

He was uncertain if it was the right time to ask, but she asked him... No, ordered him to do. And so he did

"Joni West, will you be my girlfriend?"

Without a second's thought Joni gave out her answer.

"No."

She was rather pleased at herself. As she sobbed for the full five minutes earlier she realized that it was the manifestation of her guilt, she didn't want to give Cecilio any more false hope, so she did what she thought was the right thing. Turn him down once and for all. Well, she's done that the first time, but that was right after he was mean to her, it was different now, and they both knew that. All the guilt was washed away.

It was obvious that Cecilio was confused at her answer. "I thought I already said that I wasn't taking no for an answer." He huffed rather annoyed. He had every right to be though, he build up his hopes all of a sudden and crashed it as fast as it heightened. It hurt, and the hurt may not be evident on his face, but his eyes said it all.

Joni knew this. She has learned from all the time they've spent together that Cecilio's eyes were the most expressive part of him. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want to look up, but she knew she had to. She had to move away from him. She wasn't his girlfriend, only somone who had that sort of relationship with him should be the one allowed to cry and lean on his chest.

She slowly moved away from him and sat up straight while harshly wiping the tears from her face. She then gave a small and forced laugh. "Man, it was rather unlike me to cry. And to this I did it in-front of all these people..."

Cecilio was tempted to point out that the early bell had already rang and that everyone had already left the cafeteria except for the two of them, but he didn't. It wasn't the time.

Finally, Joni looked up to Cecilio. She saw hurt in his sky blue eyes. Not wanting to see anymore of it, she quickly spoke. "I'm sorry. I've given you my answer. Please... It would be better if you just gave up on me..." Before he could say anything else, Joni grabbed her bag and left Cecilio.

Joni was late for the class after as she didn't want to look like she had been crying just a while ago. She noted that Cecilio was no where in sight. The class dragged on and felt like hours. Finally all the afternoon classes were over and Joni was about to leave when one of their classmates approached her.

"Have you seen Cecilio? He didn't come to afternoon classes, and the teachers were all worried since he never skipped."

This bit of information surprised her and somehow worried her. Guilt was overcoming her all over again. She hated it. Maybe she should have her brothers invent something to get rid of this guilt, but for now she had to handle this.

"No." She replied. Somehow just her saying that word made her remember ahat transpired earlier during lunch. Guilt. She had to stop this guilt thing, just like the sighing, it was getting very very old.

"Oh... Well then when you see him, can you ask why he skipped?"

"Sure." Joni just wanted the conversation to end. She knew that she wasn't going to see him long enough to ask any time soon.

She was about to head home when she remembered that she still has something to do. Joni looked around the room and saw that Jill wasn't there anymore. Figures. So she raced out the door and towards where Jill's locker was located hoping that she was there, or at least still around at school.

Looks like luck was on her side as she found Jill pulling out stuff from her locker and into her bag while talking to someone. Joni was about to call out to her as she began to approach her when Jill suddenly closed her locker door and revealed who it was she was talking to.

There beside her was Cecilio with his back against the lockers and his face to the floor. They began to face the direction she was in and she immediately panicked. She looked around for a place to hide and found a trash bin beside her. Seeing as it was big enough for her to fit in, Joni jumped into it without a seconds thought and prayed that they don't notice her.

As they got nearer to where she was, she overheard their conversation.

"... I don't know. It sounded like she was pushing me away when she asked for me ti ask her and then rejected me... Again..."

It was Cecilio's voice, but somehow it sounded very different. Probably cause it was coated with a mixture of negative feelings.

"Told you you should just go out with me."

Joni wanted to throttle Jill right now for what she just said. Sure they got along, but sometimes even Joni can't stand Jill's daftness.

Cecilio felt the same, but he actually upon his thoughts and threw a book at her and it hit the back of her head rather hard and fell with a thud to the ground after.

"What was that for?" Jill asked as she rubbed ti back of her head which the book hit. By now she had stopped walking and was just in-front of the trash bin Joni was hiding in.

Cecilio walked up to her and picked up the book which he threw. "To help you study. I was hoping the knowledge would seep into your brain."

Joni began giggling at this but remembered that she was hiding from them and how close they were and thus clasped a hand to her mouth. Hoping they didn't hear her, she listened intently, but all she could hear was Jill saying something very stupid which made Joni stifle a laughter.

"Oh. That doesn't work, I've tried it before. You'd do better with eating the pages. Tried it, helped with that history test last week." Jill said rather proudly to her companion completely forgetting that it was the West brothers that helped her study for that exam... And she still failed it, though not as bad as she usually does.

Joni rolled her eyes at this and somehow she could tell that Cecilio did the same. But he didn't. Instead of paying attention to what Jill was saying, he was eyeing the trash bin rather intently. He apparently heard a giggle and knew instantly who it belonged to.

Jill began to resume walking while talking about how good paper tastes when stewed, but Cecilio didn't move. He remained rooted to the spot. Jill soon noticed that her companion wasn't beside her (maybe she isn't such a hopeless case) and looked behind.

"Come on. Let's go. I still have a tutoring session with Joni's brother"

Joni gasped at what she heard. She completely forgot to tell Jill that the 'date' was cancelled. Somehow she wanted to come clean *cough*dirty*cough* and jump out of the trash bin to tell her... But that would be rather embarrassing so she opted not to, it was then that Cecilio spoke up.

"You go on ahead... I forgot that I still had something to do. Oh, and I believe your tutoring session with the West brother is cancelled. I think I heard Joni say that on the bus earlier."

"Oh... Is that so... Okay then, I'll see you later Cecilio!"

She was confused at this. Of course she was confused, she never told Cecilio that the 'date' was cancelled, she didn't even tell him that there was one.

A few more seconds pass and Joni felt that Cecilio was still there. Soon she heard lesser and lesser noise in the hallways. A minute or two has passed by and by now the hallway was completely quiet. But somehow Joni felt that Cecilio was still there, standing on the same spot.

And she was right. Soon he spoke. "You can come out now. Jill is gone, there's no one in the halls... Unless it's me you're hiding from."

Joni froze at what he last said. She was about to get out but his last words stopped him. It was him she was hiding from. Joni was about to stay in the bin when she felt something crawling in her shirt. Immediately she jumped out of the bin and nearly fell face first to the ground, that is if Cecilio didn't catch her.

She was about to move away from him when she felt something crawl on her back again. She yelped and clung onto Cecilio for the second time today. "Get it off me!" She yelped wrapping her arms around him and clutching his shirt in her hands while her eyes closed shut.

Joni felt Cecilio's arms moved behind her back and flicked something. "It was just a spider. It's gone now..."

At his words, Joni relaxed and Cecilio felt this as she loosened the grip on his shirt and was beginning to remove herself from him. Once she did, she spoke. "Thank you... And... See you later." She was about to leave him behind again when all of a sudden his hand held hers and pulled her towards the opposite direction and into an empty classroom.

Once they were inside, Cecilio crashed his body into hers in an embrace. His head drooped down from her shoulder. It was silent, both of them not uttering a word to each other.

Joni felt a full minute pass before Cecilio loosened his embrace. If Joni were to escape, now was the chance, but she didn't. Instead of escaping like what Cecilio predicted her to do, Joni spoke.

"Why are you hugging me after I brutally turned you down the second time?"

"Because I love you."

He answered as soon as she asked without any doubt in his voice.

"Why..."

Joni couldn't help but mumble as she suddenly ran out the room and headed home, leaving Cecilio alone for the second time that day.

* * *

**A/N : **Dramatic chapter... I know. ;w; I wanted for some drama to happen though Just to fill up the story a bit more. Next chapter features more Johnny ;)

Anyway, review answering time~

_Midnight' Dragon Conqueror,_ we'll see :) but I for now I think I'm leaning towards Johnny and Sissy cause of Cecilio :)

**EDIT :** So much typos ... ;-; /corrected them all


	5. From Lead to Pork

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Johnny Test. I think we all get that by now :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 : From Lead to Pork**

It was a long and emotionally tiring day. All Joni wanted to do now was to crash on her bed and sleep, and this was what she planned on doing… that is till she saw he brother's note on her bedside table. It specifically told her to go to the lab once she was home and after reading the note.

Joni groaned. She wasn't in the mood to test out an invention unless of course it involved removing guilt from a person. She breathed in deep and exhaled before she dropped her bag beside her bed and made her way towards her brother's lab.

Dutchy was there in the lab with the boys when Joni entered. She was the first to greet of course as she ran towards Joni and was about to give her a big hug when she noted an irritated look on Joni's face. Dutchy was about to ask what was wrong when one of the brothers spoke before she could.

It was Mark. In an excited voice he motioned for Joni to come over. It was then he showed her a swirling portal like thing not far behind him and his brother, Simon. Mark then began to explain what it was. While Mark was explaining, Joni saw Simon from the corner of her eye trying his best to stay awake while keeping himself upright near the control panel.

Joni really wasn't listening to what Mark was saying, till of course he uttered Johnny's name. "What was that you said?" She immediately asked wanting to confirm what she just heard.

"I said that this portal would take you to where your precious Johnny is"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Immediately Joni jumped in without waiting to hear her brother's nagging. Upon Joni's action, Dutchy panicked and jumped after her to keep out of trouble... Or so she says, but Dutchy knew that if Joni would see Johnny, then Dutchy would see Dukey.

Mark blinked. He wasn't expecting… oh who was he kidding, he had expected Joni to rush in.

"Well that went well." He said as he started to move over to where his brother was. "The girls are gone now. Let's go to bed." Mark was about to help Simon get down to their bedroom when all of a sudden Eugenia came crashing in their lab.

"I've come to take my sweet Simon with me~!"

Upon hearing Eugenia's voice, Simon jolted awake and accidentally hit one of the buttons in control panel with his hand. Now the portal was starting to close and Eugenia was slowly advancing towards them.

Without giving it any thought at all, Simon dragged Mark with him and they jumped into the small portal. Upon doing so, the portal closed leaving an annoyed Eugenia behind.

"Ha! Take that Eugenia!" Simon shouted as the portal behind them closed. Mark shook his head in disbelief. Apparently his brother was so desperate to get away from Glam Glam Girl that he didn't even think about how they were going to get back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were already rather far from where the portal was. They were walking along the streets in town taking in how it looked so much like Leadbelly, yet it wasn't as they saw earlier on the sign. They were now in Porkbelly, home to Johnny Test.

Remembering what they came here for, Joni and Dutchy started their search for Johnny and Dukey. Joni had completely forgotten about Cecilio and her guilt as soon as they stepped into Porkbelly.

As they were searching for Johnny, Joni and Dutchy were passed by what looked like the General back at Leadbelly accompanied by Black and White, except that they were boys, the gender opposite of what they had back at home. Along with the three were two sisters who looked like twin nerds with their lab coats and glasses, somehow it reminded her of her brothers. They were all riding what looks like a military vehicle.

Joni couldn't help but follow the group with her eyes to try and see where they were going and found that it was towards the direction from where they landed.

That can't be good.

Joni was torn between going there to see what was happening, and finding Johnny.

It was obvious what won as Joni and Dutchy continued along town looking for where Johnny could be.

Little to their knowledge that her brothers were in trouble...

* * *

"So where is this dimensional rift you were talking about?" Susan and Mary Test asked in unison as they got to their destination. The location of where Simon and Mark's portal was, only now there was no portal, just the two boys standing there trying to get out of the predicament that they were in, till the General interrupted them.

"Have you two seen any dimensional holes anywhere around here?"

"Yes. We created it, and now it's gone since _someone _here pressed the button that closes it and decides to jump in." One of the boys said while rolling his eyes at his companion.

"If you have to blame someone, blame Eugenia! I wouldn't have jumped in if she didn't decide to suddenly crash into our lab!" The other threw his arms up to emphasize his point.

And the bantering went on as they completely forgot that the General and others were still there. Finally, the twin sisters couldn't handle their bickering.

"ENOUGH! Will the two of you just stop arguing and explain what is going on here!" they screamed and at once the brothers stopped their bickering eyes wide as they both faced the Test sisters whose irritated faces disappeared after getting a better look at the boys in front of them.

"Don't tell me you two are-" the Tests started.

"Our alternates in this dimension?" The Wests finished.

Their other three companions were confused as to what they were talking about and decided that it's best for them not to get involved any further. So they snuck away quietly as the two pairs continued their exchange.

"My name is Mary, and this is my sister Susan."

"I'm Mark and this is my brother..." Mark was about to motion to Simon when he saw that he had fallen asleep and was now sprawled all over the ground. He was starting to mumble something about Jill being a blonde daft. The three laughed.

"Come on. Let's get your brother to our lab where he can get some rest." Susan then blew a whistle which was around her neck and two robotic horses came from out of nowhere. One had a star and the other a moon.

"You two take that one, Susan can ride with me"

Mark nodded at Mary's words and began to lift Simon onto the back of the robotic horse when the sound of a jetpack's engine came rushing into their ears.

"Eugenia is here!" Simon panicked as he jolted upright awakened from his slumber. He looked towards where the sound had come from the same as how the other three did. "Oh wait. That's not her" Simon mumbled as they watch the figure come nearer.

"My sweet Susan! I've come to take you!" Exclaimed Bling Bling Boy as he landed in front of the four. "De ja vu" mumbled the twin brothers.

_Four. Two pairs_.

Bling Bling Boy gasped at the sudden realization, meanwhile all four of them raised an eyebrow at him.

"YOU! What do you think you are doing next to my darling sweet Susan!" He said as he pointed towards Simon who was standing at a rather close proximity to Susan. The two hadn't realized this till Bling Bling pointed it out.

Simon was about to move away from her when Susan suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him along to the mechanical horse with the star on it. "It's none of your business Eugene!" She said as she motioned Simon to get on to which he complied and Susan followed suit getting on behind him.

"Let's go Simon!" She exclaimed and soon their robotic stead was now galloping back to where it came from, the lab that is.

They left Bling Bling Boy alone with Mary and Mark.

"NOOOOOOO! My dear sweet Susan!"

He was about to chase after the two when all of a sudden Mary and Mark grabbed him and took his jetpack from him. They then tied him to Mary's stead, as suggested by Mark, trying their best not to let him escape as they did. Once they were done, Mary moved towards the horses head and began to give it orders.

"Take him around the world and as many times as you can" Mary told her stead giving it a light pat before watching it dash off as fast as it can with a screaming Eugene tied to it. Mary and Mark laughed as they watched the scene.

The laughter soon died and Mary turned to face Mark. "So how do we get back now? I for one don't want to walk back." She asked him seeing as it was his idea to punish Eugene with what was supposed to be their mode of transportation.

Mark smiled and proudly held up Eugene's jetpack. "I can carry you there. I may not be athletic but I could at least carry a girl who may just be around the same weight as I am."

Mary, seeing it was a reasonable plan, agreed to what Mark suggested. He then put the jetpack on himself, noting that it was a little loose due to the intended person's chubby arms and then proceeded to holding out a hand to Mary which she humbly took. Mark then pulled her towards him earning a yelp from her as she landed against his body. He may not be masculine, but he was nonetheless warm and comforting. He then cautiously placed his arm around her and flew off into the sky.

* * *

While the two pairs of twins were having a fun time, Joni wasn't. In fact she was now rather tired from all the walking.

She and Dutchy were now where the West house would've been if they were in Leadbelly and still no sign of Johnny. The two continued down the path Joni determined on finding the person she came here for, meanwhile Dutchy was so tired that she stopped walking and sat down in front of the Test house.

"Let's go. The sooner we find Johnny, the sooner you find Dukey!" Joni exclaimed upon realizing that her loyal companion had decided to take a little break.

"We need a break Joni. We're too tired!" Dutchy replied as she fanned herself with her paw.

Joni was about to give out a reply when a familiar dog leapt out of the house and tackled Dutchy. The female dog was caught off guard and the two ended up rolling across the street but was stopped when they crashed into a tree. It was then Dutchy realized who her attacker was and pulled him into a big hug.

"Dukey! Oh how I've missed having another talking dog to converse with!"

"I know how you feel."

A small smile crept up on Joni's face as she watched the two have their little reunion. Not wanting to cut their time short, Joni continued to make her way down the sidewalk. "I'm going to look for Johnny! Stay here alright, I'll be back" she shouted at the two as she sprinted her way now even more determined to find Johnny.

"Did she say Johnny?" Dukey inquired as his eyes followed Joni.

"That's her reason for coming here. Four years have passed and her feelings for him have not changed one bit, even with a guy around trying to ask her out." Dutchy explained dreamily as her eyes followed Joni as well.

Dukey panicked. "This is bad..." He said. Dukey then started to chase after Joni as fast as he can but he knew it was probably too late. If anything Johnny ran fast and if Joni was like him then there was no way Dukey would catch up to her now.

Dutchy followed after Dukey and managed to be run side by side with him. "What do you mean that it's bad?" She asked while trying to keep up.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to stop Joni from seeing Johnny at this moment."

Confused, Dutchy did as what Dukey had told and continued to run as fast as she can. Then she suddenly tripped causing her to stop running which in turn made Dukey stop as well. He approached her with concern etched in his face.

It was truly too late now.

* * *

Joni was now briskly walking instead of sprinting. Right now she was near the area of Sissy Blakely's house, but she knows the area as somewhere else. She knows it as the area of Cecilio Vlakely's house. Suddenly, a wave of guilt rushed into her all over again and now she walked at an even slower pace.

As she got nearer to Cecilio's house, the guilt she felt grew stronger. She decided that she could not take it anymore and was about to turn back when she saw blonde hair, a pair of it actually. One she recognized easily with those orange tips.

Happiness flooded inside her and a smile broke out her face. She didn't call out to him but instead began to walk faster towards him. She wanted to tackle him and hug him as tight as she can. Her steps were getting lighter and faster.

Then she saw it.

Horror struck her face and she abruptly stopped on her tracks. It wasn't something she considered so she stood there dumbfounded staring at the two as they held hands. That can't be the Johnny she knows, but it was.

* * *

Johnny had a happy smile on his face as he held his girlfriend's hand. He had made it a point to at least walk her home from school. He has been doing this with Sissy for a year now. This is actually all they do... Hold hands.

The two of them have been going out for a year but never have they even kissed before. Johnny just never had the courage, but today he was feeling rather courageous and determined. He had talked it out with Dukey last night and he thought it was time for Johnny to just do it.

It was their one year anniversary. A special day to both of them. Although Johnny doesn't really show how much he treasures this day. He didn't even give his girlfriend a gift and somehow, his girlfriend didn't mind at all. It was like she was expecting him to forget or something.

But Johnny didn't forget.

The two of them were now in front of Sissy's house. Sissy bid her goodbye to Johnny and gave him a peck on the cheek. The first time she's done so since they've gone out.

"Happy one year anniversary" she whispered into his ear as she smiled. Johnny found himself smiling back still holding his girlfriend's hand in his not refusing to let go.

Joni had watched this exchange and just when she thought that things could not get any worse it just did.

Johnny leaned in towards Sissy, his hand on her cheek while his other held both Sissy's hands. It was sweet and gentle. He soon broke the kiss and gave another one, this time on the forehead. He said the same sweet endearments to her and let go of her hands. He watched her as she entered her house.

Once Sissy was inside, Johnny turned to walk towards his house when he saw her, he saw Joni West and instantly he froze unable to believe that she was there standing with tears on her face.

_Tears?_

Johnny was confused as to why she was crying, and then it suddenly hit him. _She saw him kiss Sissy Blakely._

Right now, Johnny wanted to run up to her and hold her in his arms and explain everything to her, even as to the reason why he's with Sissy. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to say it to her. He couldn't say something like, 'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think I would see you again and fell in love with someone who somehow reminded me of you.'

It was then he knew that he just broke her heart.

* * *

**A/N : **I apologize for not updating sooner. I had actually written this chapter and finished it around a day after I put up chapter 4. I just wasn't happy with it and wanted to rewrite it all over again but never got the time cause school work suddenly flooded in along with finals coming... well, it's a new year. Happy New Year to those reading this fic :)

I'll try to update more often, but I don't think that's going to happen for a while. I will be busy with the upcoming term to make up for my grades and hopefully reach the goal I set for myself :D

Thank you for the review _MLPCherryPop_ :) It was enough motivation for me to edit the chapter and update :)  
also, thank you _anon_ for telling me about the names of Mary and Eugene's counterparts :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.. err... I apologize in advance if ever it takes me too long to update ;w;


End file.
